Unbelievable
by edenxheaven
Summary: Cela faisait un an que je vivais à Forks,je m'étais fais des amis et attendait patiemment de retourner à New-York à la fin de mes études.Pourtant rien ne se passa comme je l'avais prévus,je ne pensais pas qu'en croisant son regard ma vie allait changer.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici ma première fic qui porte sur Twilight et principalement Jacob (oui car ceux qui n'ont pas deviner je suis TEAM Jacob !)**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise !**

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mes à Stephenie Meyer, sauf Kathleen, Kyle, Ophélie et les autres !  
><strong>

**Chapitre 1 Crush**

« Je te dis que Emmett Cullen est plus beau que Edward Cullen ! »

« Tu parles ! Il n'a aucun raffinement ! D'ailleurs je suis sûre que Kathleen sera d'accord avec moi, n'est ce pas Kathleen ? »

Je levais mes yeux verts de mon livre de physique et regarda Kyle et Ophélie. Kyle était mon meilleur ami et aussi gay, il fut aussi mon premier béguin, j'étais tombée des nues lorsque j'ai découvert qu'il n'était pas attiré par le sexe opposé.

Au final c'était ma meilleure amie avec un P à la place d'un V. Pourtant je n'étais pas la seule à avoir flashé sur lui ce qui est compréhensible avec son un mètre quatre vingt, son teint basané, ses cheveux noir jais et ses yeux bleus saphirs.

Quand à Ophélie, c'était le stéréotype du fantasme masculin, une fille blonde aux yeux bleus et à la poitrine avantageuse, une taille normale c'est-à-dire un mètre soixante cinq sans talons. Elle plaisait et en profitait, on va dire qu'elle est passée dans tous les lits des adolescents de Forks à part bien sûr ceux des mystérieux Cullen.

Je faisais bien pâle figure à côté d'elle, petite avec mon un mètre cinquante-sept et mes longs cheveux châtains.

« Neutre, de toute façon ils sont trop pâle à mon goût ! » déclarais-je en essayant de plaisanter.

« De toute façon ce qu'il te faut Kathleen c'est un gars sensible et attentionné comme Edward et non la brute épaisse d'Ophélie. » renchéris Kyle en se réajustant à mes côtés sur le lit.

« Peut être mais ton dieu vivant il est pris par la petite Swan. » persifla la blonde en roulant des yeux.

Ophélie n'aimait pas beaucoup Isabella Swan, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi Edward lui a dit oui à elle alors que d'après ses dires elle était plus canon qu'elle.

« Plus maintenant »

Deux paires de yeux bleus me fixèrent et le même nombre de mains m'agrippèrent et se mirent à me secouer.

« Comment ça elle n'est plus avec Cullen ? »

« J'ai entendu par mon père que les Cullen étaient partis parce que le Docteur Carlisle a été muté je ne sais plus où, et Isabella est en dépression un truc comme ça. Ca va bientôt faire trois mois ma vieille. » Ironisais-je.

Je me remettais à lire mon livre en entendant les gémissements de déception des deux hurluberlus à côté de moi pensant que les Cullen étaient tout bonnement absent provisoirement ou un truc comme ça.

« Oh fait c'est à moi de choisir l'activité de ce weekend ! » s'exclama joyeusement Ophélie.

Kyle et moi l'a regardions avec un air suspicieux, pour qu'elle soit aussi joyeuse c'est que l'activité en question était louche.

« Et si on allait en boîte ? »

« Rejeté !» Déclarâmes nous d'une même voix.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je te rappelle juste comme ça que même si nous sommes des lycéens et ayant seize ans et le permis de conduire, sauf Kathleen qui en a quinze nous ne sommes pas majeurs. Et hors de question d'utiliser de fausse cartes d'identité ! » La coupa-t-il.

Ophélie se renfrogna

« Et si on révisait plutôt pour les examens ? » proposais-je.

« Oh s'il te plaît ! Rouspéta la bonde. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on est en seconde que l'on doit passait notre vie à réviser. »

Je haussais les épaules et me vautra encore plus sur le lit rose de mon amie. Celle-ci se leva de la chaise de son bureau et alla à sa fenêtre pour sûrement espionner le nouvel arrivant chez son ennemie.

« Chair fraîche à deux heures ! »

Nous nous levâmes d'un bond, c'était rare que Isabella recevait du monde, à part Edward ce qui donna des espoirs à mes amis qu'il était revenus.

Mais ce n'était pas Edward qui étaient sortis du véhicule, au contraire c'était un garçon à la peau caramel, grand mais je ne le distinguais pas bien. Pourtant malgré la distance, mon cœur battait à tout allure, mes mains devinrent moites, ma gorge sèche…

Et à ce moment là la porte d'entrée de sa maison claqua, signe que la mère de cette dernière était rentrée. On se jeta tous sur le lit prit un manuel de classe essayant de paraître occupé.

Le rythme de mon cœur ne s'était pas arrêtait pour autant. Je ne peux pas être attiré par un mec rien qu'on le regardant non ?

La mère d'Ophélie apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte blanche de sa fille. Mrs Wood était une très jolie femme et Ophélie lui ressemblait trait pour trait, elle ne fut pas étonné de nous voir là étant habituée à ceux que l'on squatte chez l'un ou chez l'autre depuis l'année dernière.

On la salua Kyle et moi et répondîmes négativement au fait que l'on restait dîné. C'est en regardant le réveil rose bonbon posait sur la table de chevet de la même couleur que l'on remarqua qu'il était dix-huit heure et qu'il était temps de partir. Nous dîmes au revoir aux Woods et Kyle rentra chez lui avec son Audi A5 tandis que moi, je n'avais qu'à passer devant la maison d'Isabella. Oui Isabella était aussi ma voisine.

Je rentrai dans ma maison, à peine fus-je entré que la première vision qui s'offrait à moi fut mon père m'attendant de pied ferme assis à la table de la salle à manger.

Je pris place en soupirant discrètement, le regard perçant de père sur moi. Je me suis fais enguirlandé comme quoi je n'étais pas assez sérieuse et que de son temps les jeunes n'étaient pas comme ça et blablabla.

Je montais les escaliers d'un pas lourds et balança mon sac dans le coin à côté de mon bureau, sauta sur mon lit et cria ma colère dans mon oreiller.

Mon père est l'adjoint du shérif de Forks, c'est comme ça que je connaissais un peu Isabella et son père et que l'on a dû aider à la retrouver mais bon j'avoue que le fait qu'elle soit notre voisine joue beaucoup. Il ne pense qu'à nos résultats et à la discipline, chose qui m'arrange d'un côté car je suis sûre d'avoir des chances de vite quitter ce trou paumé, car oui je ne suis pas originaire de Forks mais de New-York, soit à l'autre bout de Forks. Rien que de penser à ma ville d'origine mon cœur se serra…

Soudain ma porte claqua sur le mur couleur parme. Je relevais la tête et vu mon frère âgé de neuf ans dans l'embrasure. Christopher ne me ressemblait pas du tout, il était roux comme ma mère avec des tâches de rousseurs et les yeux gris. Il me dépassait de deux centimètres malgré notre différence d'âge.

Il m'annonça que l'on mangeait et que je ferais bien de me dépêcher vu que j'avais mis papa de très bonne humeur d'un ton sarcastique.

Je roulais des yeux et allais en bas, le silence était pesant, voir étouffant comme d'habitude. Seul le bruit des couverts s'entendait, je n'attendais même pas que ma mère amène le dessert pour me lever et déclarais que j'allais me coucher. Bien entendu je pris une douche froide avant car mon frère s'amusait à ouvrir l'eau du robinet de la salle de bain des parents.

Pour la peine je cachais ses tennis en sachant très bien qu'il en avait besoin le lendemain pour le foot.

C'est sur cette vengeance que je m'endormis en pensant au garçon que j'avais aperçu. Mais c'était sans compter sur mon portable qui eu la bonne idée de sonner. Planquée sous la couette, je cherchais à tâtons la source du bruit. Je décrochais sans ouvrir les yeux, mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde quand je sus qui étais de l'autre côté du fil.

« Allô ? Kathleen ? C'est Angela au téléphone. »

Angela est ma cousine, le père et le sien sont frères, on ne se parlait pas beaucoup échangeant des politesses au détour d'un couloir, mais sans plus.

« Angela tu sais qu'elle heure il est ? Demandais-je en regardant le réveil. Il est vingt-deux heures ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ? »

« Désolé, c'est juste pour savoir si tu voulais venir au cinéma avec nous, quand Bella a dit qu'il y'aurait des personnes de seize ans je me suis dit que c'était un bon moyen de te faire des amis. » se justifia-t-elle.

Je soufflais et me redressais en position assise en allumant ma lampe de chevet étant certaine de ne pas redormir aussitôt.

« C'est pour aller voir quel film ? »

« Combat à mort »

« Je n'ai pas l'âge pour aller le voir »lui fis je remarquer en levant un sourcil.

« Ce n'est pas grave je m'occuperais de toi. Et puis tu ne seras pas la seule, il y'aura aussi les amis de la réserve de Bella qui n'ont pas l'âge requis. » S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

Par amis de la réserve voulait-t-elle parlait des Indiens Quileutes ? Cela voudrait peut être dire qu'il y'aurait le garçon de cette après midi…

« Ok je viendrais. »

Je ne savais pas à ce moment là que tout deviendrait aussi étrange et compliqué.


	2. I need you

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai été en voyage linguistique pendant les vacances et j'ai repris le lycée la semaine dernière donc très en retard je suis …Je remercie ceux qui m'ont mis un commentaire !**

**Chapitre 2 : I need you.**

**Je haïssais Tyler Crowley, certes il ne m'avait rien fait auparavant il a failli écraser la fille Swan au début de sa première année (quel beau cadeau de bienvenue), il est l'un des innombrables ex d'Ophélie, il est l'ami de l'autre imbécile de Newton…Vous vous demandez où je veux en venir ? Et bien ce crétin m'a refilé sa grippe ! Résultat adieu cinéma et mystérieux indien et bonjour le lit sanctuaire ou j'ai passé une semaine à agoniser. **

**Depuis la seule pensée que j'ai pour lui et que son van l'écrase maintes et maintes fois jusqu'à se qu'il meure (Tyler pas le van).**

**Et apparemment en mon absence les choses avaient changés, Isabella qui était plutôt bien était retomber dans sa dépression, d'après Ophélie elle était en froid avec son ami, l'indien qu'on avait vu la dernière fois, ce qui expliquait pourquoi je ne le voyais plus chez elle ces deniers temps mais je gardais cette constatation pour moi.**

**Car même étant malade et à l'agonie je ne faisait que de l'attendre, de le guetter, comme si il était le Messie et que rien qu'en le voyant ma vie allait enfin avoir un sens et que toutes mes erreurs seront effacés.**

**Je ne savais pas depuis quand j'étais devenu indépendante de lui, mais quand je m'en suis rendu compte à quel point il m'obsédait, je pris peur, comment un inconnu pouvais t-il autant prendre de place dans ma vie ?**

**Et la réponse se fit naturellement, j'étais irrémédiablement tombée amoureuse de lui. **

****

**Cela faisait deux semaines que des gens disparaissaient mystérieusement, la police est débordée et les gens inquiets, plusieurs témoignages disent que c'étaient un ours noir qui faisait le coup, mais je n'y croyais pas, pour moi la menace était autre part… Ce qui fait qu'en ce samedi pluvieux je n'avais pas mon père sur le dos, résultat je suis partie incognito à la plage avec mes deux amis. **

**Certes le temps est pourri, il fait froid, mais je suis sûre que mon père ne mettra jamais un pied sur le territoire des « barbares ». Ah moins armé d'une matraque télescopique ou de son arme de service. Enfin il y'avait très peu de chances.**

**-Ophélie vire tes pieds de mon tableau de bord ! grogna Kyle. Je viens juste de nettoyer ma voiture.**

**-Quelle idée aussi de la nettoyer alors que l'on va à la plage, et puis de toute façon je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne voulais pas aller faire les boutiques à Port Angeles ! Surtout que j'avais une superbe robe en solde et que je suis sûre que quand je retournerais demain elle ne sera plus là par ta faute et…**

**J'arrêtais d'écouter le babillage incessant de mon amie, d'ailleurs c'est elle qui avait proposé d'aller à la Push, mais comme d'habitude elle avait oublié, j'étais réticente d'aller là bas au début car on raconte qu'il y'avait un trafic de substances illicites et qu'ils faisaient du vaudou…**

**Quand j'ai raconté ça aux deux zigotos ils se sont roulés de rire sur le sol en disant que j'étais trop naïve.**

**On s'installa au bord de mer, se prenant le vent marin en pleine face, je restais sur le capot de la voiture pendant que les deux repéraient « des proies », mais ils revinrent bien vite car il n'y avait pas âme qui vive sur la plage.**

**-Pff j'y crois pas ! Si ça se trouve on est les seuls pommés de Forks à venir sur cette foutue plage au lieu d'aller en ville ! grommela Ophélie.**

**Kyle roula des yeux ne voulant faire aucun commentaire au risque d'envenimer la situation, moi je regardais aux alentours espérant LE voir ! Je sais que la réserve est grande et qu'il a peut être autre chose à faire, mais depuis quelqu'un temps ne pas le voir faisait que j'avais un vide à la place du cœur, je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer ou j'y arrivais difficilement, je n'écoutais plus et n'arrivais plus à suivre la conversation, j'en oubliais de manger et je dormais peu. **

**J'avais besoin de lui !**

**-Miam, cible en vue. **

**Je tournais ma tête et c'est comme si le monde s'illuminait pour moi, comme si j'étais devenu complète et que plus rien ne pouvait m'arriver. Au fur et à mesure que mon sourire se formait, l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui augmentait d façon inconsidérable.**

**Redescendant de mon nuage c'est là que je vis qu'il me regardait d'un air étonné, les yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Il ne portait qu'un tee-shirt et un bermuda alors que même avec ma veste je gelais sur place, il avait coupé ses longs cheveux ce qui accentuait ses traits et le faisait paraître plus âgé. Il avait aussi gagné en muscle et en hauteur, ses deux amis le regardait, un ébahi et l'autre terrorisé, sa bouche était grande ouverte, et c'est là que l'inévitable se produisit. **

**Occupé à me fixer il se prit un lampadaire dans la figure, le plus impressionnant et que le lampadaire se tordit un peu, mes amies et les siens étaient pliés de rire, je sautais du capot pour m'approchais de lui. Il se tenait le visage enfin plutôt le nez dans ses mains, apparemment il saignait abondamment, chose normale je pense vu que le lampadaire a sacrément souffert.**

**Je pris doucement son visage dans mes mains à ce contact c'était comme une décharge électrique, quelque chose venait de se produire, j'avais chaud et j'avais froid, je voulais fuir et rester… **

**Je lui donnais mon mouchoir en tissu qu'il appliqua au vu de sa grimace douloureusement sur nez, quand mes yeux verts croisa son regard marron, c'était comme si à nous deux nous étions unis comme la forêt, il enleva le mouchoir et je vis que le sang avait séché et s'était arrêter de couler. Il me tendit sa main et dis les mots qui allaient irrévocablement changer mon destin.**

**-Je suis Jacob Black.**

**Voilà fini, je ne sais que penser de ce chapitre, j'ai essayer de faire leurs première rencontre drôle et marquante, j'ai bien aimé imaginer le pauvre Jacob se prendre un lampadaire.**

**Voilà ! Toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre !**


	3. Chapter 3: Maths

Merci à **Lucy32 **pour son commentaire que je n'ai vu que aujourd'hui, et qui m'a incité à continuer !

Hier soir j'étais à l'avant première de Twilight (au cinéma), le film était génial ! Même si je regrette quelque petits trucs mais il est excellent ! J'ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil et le lendemain au lycée j'étais dans la lune ! A la sortie j'étais chamboulée !

Bref voici la suite !

Chapitre 3 : Maths

Jacob Black, ce nom tournait sans arrêt dans ma tête et faisait naître un sourire niais sur ma figure. Nous n'avons pas parlé car on devait vite rentrer il a juste eu le temps de me donner un cout de papier où était griffonner à la va vite son numéro.

C'était bien beau de l'avoir mais depuis hier soir je n'en ai rien fais. Ophélie (Car oui elle est au courant) m'a suggéré (ordonné) de ne pas envoyer de messages trop vite, sinon ça faisait la fille qui n'avait pas de vie et qui est en manque.

Alors ça fait quarante-huit secondes que je regarde mon portable résistant à l'envie de taper sur les touches furieusement. Voyons là mon envie « suprême », Oph m'a arraché mon portable et m'a dit de ne plus y penser et que je la remercierais après. Mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que j'ai un allié *rire diabolique* !

Kyle m'a passé son portable pendant la pause de midi et j'ai pu envoyer un SMS à Jacob.

**De : *******

**A : Jacob Black**

**Coucou ! **

**Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu tout de suite mais j'ai eu un petit problème. Le numéro de portable qui s'affiche n'est pas le mien.**

**Mon numéro : **********

**Par contre si tu pourrais attendre avant de m'envoyer un message ! Au moins jusqu'à 14h ! **

**Kathleen.**

Et ni vu ni connu je me rendais au réfectoire avec un sourire à faire pâlir de jalousie le Cheshire !

-Tu savais que Isabella s'était réconcilié avec ton indien ? chuchota Ophéie pendant le cours de maths.

-De un, ce n'est pas mon  indien et de deux qu'est ce que ça peut bien me faire ?

-Ben peut-être qu'il joue double-jeu ! Tu n'y as pas pensé ?

-Il ne joue pas double jeu puisque l'on n'est pas ensemble Oph !

-Mais puisque….

CLAC

Mr Varner avait claqué ses mains sur notre table nous causons une crise cardiaque au passage.

Puis je savoir qu'est ce qui est plus intéressant que mon cours ?

Euuuuuuuh… « Tout » monsieur ?

Qu'est ce qu'un vecteur Mesdemoiselles ?

Euh…c'est une flèche ! répons-dis je après une longue hésitation.

Mais encore ?

-Euh….

-Euh….

-Ben c'est tout ce qu'on sait….

-Vous vous y êtes misent à deux pour me sortir qu'un vecteur est une flèche ?

-Ben…..

Résultat, des devoirs en plus en maths, déjà que je ne comprenais rien mais là c'est ma fête ! Je sentis une vibration dans ma poche, je sortis l'appareil et lu le nouveau message.

**De : Jacob Black**

**Salut !**

**Ca va ? Quel problème ? Tu veux que je vienne ?**

Je m'empressais de le rassurer que ce n'était rien du tout et c'est comme cela que l'on parla pendant le restant de mes cours en niquant mon forfait.

Et lorsque la sonnerie de 16h sonna, je fus surprise de le voir et très contente, contentement qui dura deux minutes quand je réalisais qu'il n'était pas là pour moi.

Je fis mine de ne pas le voir et attendit le bus pour rentrer.

*Vibrements*

Je regardais l'écran et c'était un message anonyme.

**Pauvre Kate, se faire encore voler son béguin par la meilleure amie de celui-ci.**

**A-**

Je regardais dans les alentours mais tout le monde avait son portable à la main.

**Ne me cherche pas tu ne me trouveras pas, par contre moi je serais où te trouvais.**

**A-**

Rentrée à la maison je me suis enfermée à double tour et la batte de baseball de mon frère ainsi que la bombe lacrymogène de ma mère sont devenus mes meilleurs amis.

**De : Jacob Black**

**Hey ! Tu étais où ? Je t'ai cherché partout. **

**De : Kathleen**

**A : Jacob Black**

**Désolé je devais vite rentrer chez moi. :/ **

A 17h j'entendis ma mère et Christopher rentraient des courses, d'ailleurs mon frère est restait avec moi dans ma chambre, chose qui m'agaçait mais qui me rassurait cette fois-ci vu les circonstances.

Bon mettons nous à ces problèmes de maths. D'après le vecteur qui passe par le point A et le point B déduisait la valeur de x et y par rapport à…. OK , c'est quoi ce charabia ?

Bon passons, je vais faire le suivant .

F(2)= x+2y-4ab-9

b= 8 et y= 13 calculez l'opération ci-dessus.

Bon….

-Allô ?

-Kyle ?

-Oui Kathleen ?

-Tu veux combien pour que tu fasses mes devoirs de maths ?

_**Voilà fin ! Le bouton d'en bas n'a jamais tué personne **_

_**Qui est A- ?**_

_**Pour ce qui est des vecteurs cela c'est vraiment passé, j'ai mis dix minutes pour sortit cette réponse et a eu 3/20 au test (grâce au QCM auquel j'ai répondu totalement au hasard)**_

_**Avez-vous des suggestions ou des réclamations ? Des remarques ?**_


	4. Chapter 4:SVT, Lettre

Désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai mes raisons, mais tout d'abord BONNE ANNEE !

La première résolution que j'ai prise pour cette fic est de la finir et de me motiver pour ne pas avoir autant de temps d'abandon.

Je remercie ma fidèle lectrice Lucy32 pour son commentaire, qui est A ? et bien une de tes supposition est juste mais il n'y a pas que cela. J'espère que tu vas apprécier ce nouveau chapitre très tardif ! J'ai essayé d'écrire un chapitre plus long *sourire*

Merci à Nany1980, je suis contente de voir un nouveau nom dans ma liste de review et encore plus contente de savoir que cela te plait.

On se retrouve en bas.

Chapitre 4 : SVT, Lettre

-Je t'ai demandé de faire mes devoirs de maths, pas de m'aider à les faire Kyle !

-Il faut que tu saches apprécier les petites choses de la vie Kate, comme faire des maths un mardi soir avec le type le plus chouette de la Terre.

-Où ça ? Où est Taylor Lautner ?

Kyle prit un air choqué et vexé il se mit à bouder en me tournant le dos, pendant que je me bidonnais sur mon lit, mon fou rire clamait, je l'enlaçais et lui fis un gros bisou sur la joue.

-Te vexes pas c'est toi le meilleur voyons.

-Pff bien sur que je le suis. dit-il en roulant des yeux. Et ce n'est pas en m'amadouant que je vais faire tes maths à ta place.

-Zuuuut !

C'est ainsi que le lendemain je me retrouvais avec des valises sous les yeux, résultat d'avoir fini mes exercices de maths à vingt trois heures. Je tuerais ce prof ET Ophélie.

Si moi je ressemblais à Morticia Adams, elle était tout le contraire. Elle avit l'air d'avoir eu ses huit heures de sommeil obligatoire et son cerveau n'a pas eu l'air endommagé par ses équation et les inconnues x,y.

Je lui demandais alors pendant que l'on prenait nos cahiers et autres dans nos casiers en grognant de mauvaise humeur si elle n'a pas oublié de les faire.

Ce à quoi elle me répondit qu'elle s'était arrangée avec un mec pour qu'il les fasse à sa place.  
>Elle aurait quand même pu me le dire pour que je lui passe aussi les miens !<p>

La cloche annonça le début des cours et nous allâmes en Histoire, j'aimais bien le professeur d'histoire, il était drôle !  
>Ophélie prit place à côté de Kyle s'offrant des regards noirs de la gente féminine.<p>

Si seulement elles savaient…

Je pris place à côté de Marlon, Marlon avait l'air sympa mais il trainait avec des gens un peu bizarres, je ne lui avais jamais adressé la parole sachant que l'on avait sans doute aucun point commun, sans doute aussi que c'était parce que arriver en cours d'année je n'avais pas trouvé l'intérêt de lui parler vu qu'Eric Yorkie s'est charger de tout.

-Bonjour chers élèves, alors aujourd'hui on va aborder la seconde guerre mondiale. Je sais ce que vous allez dire, que c'est chiant et que c'est déjà passé mais justement il faut regarder dans le passé pour ne plus faire d'erreur.

Le professeur commença donc ponctué de remarques drôles, ensuite il nous montra des photos, la photo actuelle était la photo d'un soldat allongé par terre, sans tête.

-Alors lui il a du recevoir un obus ou autre en pleine poire. Constata notre prof.

Mon voisin leva la main désirant dire quelque chose.

-Oui Marlon ?

-Monsieur, il est mort ?

Là on pu entendre les mouches volaient pendant trois secondes, cherchant à déceler une blague ou une lueur de moquerie dans ses yeux, mais non il était très sérieux !

Là on éclata tous de rire ! Le prof était bouche bée les yeux comme des ronds de flan. Je l'entendis même murmurer qu'en dix ans de carrière il n'avait jamais entendu ça.

-Non non il n'est pas mort Marlon ! Il va se lever et te danser la polka là maintenant tout de suite ! Ironisa le pauvre homme.

-Ah ! Je me disais aussi Mr ! Constata le simple d'esprit avec un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Crétin…

**De :**** Jacob**

**A :**** Kate**

**J'ai envie de te voir, je peux passer te prendre après tes cours ? Je n'ai pas pu te voir hier.**

Avec un grand sourire je lui envoyais que j'acceptais et lui indiqua l'horaire de mon dernier cours. Il dit qu'il sera là mais qu'Isabella sera de la partie.

-Mais t'es malade ? Et si ce Jason est un dangereux tueur ? S'énerva Ophélie.

-Jacob.

-Hein ?

-C'est Jacob et pas Jason, Jason c'est un personnage de film d'horreur. répondis-je en la regardant excédée. Et puis Isabella sera là.

Est-ce que je faisais tout un foin quand elle sortait avec ses copains ?

- Oui ben ce n'est pas une raison ! Tiens prends ça ! On sait jamais peut être que la fille swan sera sa complice.

Elle me lança une bombe au poivre, mais où elle a eu ça ?

-Je l'ai emprunté à Swan en gym.

Ok, en gros elle l'a volé…elle est tarée de voler la fille du shérif….Même moi je n'oserais pas…

-Tu veux que je te montre comment ça fonctionne ?

Je lui fis une grimace digne de ce nom en fourrant vite fait l'objet volé dans mon sac, ce n'était pas non plus une chose de valeur mais bon.

Après l'histoire on eut une dissection d'un cœur de veau à faire en sciences, je me mis avec Kyle qui m'avertit qu'il voulait inciser et tout ce qui était gore. Je lui fis remarquer que ça devait quand même ressemblait à quelque chose…

Bref le prof nous expliqua que l'on devait avec des aiguilles plantaient dans le cœur les différentes parties indiquaient.

Kyle les prit et j'aurais juré d'assister à un rituel vaudou avec la lueur démoniaque qu'il avait dans ses yeux. Au moment de le couper en deux, le pauvre organe ne ressemblait plus à rien, pourtant mon partenaire jura qu'il s'était appliqué. Je crus même le voir lui susurrais des mots doux, euh….dois je lui rappeler que cette chose est morte ? Il me faisait flipper là.

-Kyle ?

-Hmmm ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Hmmmm ?

Il semblait dans un autre monde et ce comportement me rappelait étrangement quelqu'un…

-Qu'est ce qu'il y'a Kate ? Tu m'as déjà oubliée ? demanda-il avec un air narquois.

Je le regardais horrifiée, ça ne pouvait quand même pas…

La sonnerie se fit entendre le réveillant, il me regardait l'air hagard et se demandait ce qu'il y'avait dans ses mains.

-Hey Kyle t'étais flippant tout à l'heure ! s'exclama Ophélie en venant vers nous. Un vrai psychopathe !

-De quoi est ce que tu parles ?

Je leur annonçais que je devais partir car Jacob m'attendais surement dehors. Je fis de grands pas pour atteindre mon casier quand lorsque je l'ouvris une feuille tomba.

_Cher Katie,_

_Que se passe t-il Katie ? Tu avais l'air effrayée, ne t'en fais pas, je viendrais te délivrer de ta vie misérable et ennuyeuse bientôt, patience… Cela ne te rend il pas malheureuse de savoir que ta vie n'est qu'un mensonge ? Souviens-toi de ce feu qui dansait cette nuit. Où j'ai faillis illustrer mon prénom._

_Je t'ai à l'œil _

_A-_

Ce feu ? Mais comment ... ?

-Kathleen, il ya un problème ? demanda Isabella qui passait par là. Jake te cherche pour que l'on parte.

Je chiffonnais la feuille et la fourrais dans mon sac, il faut que j'éclaircisse ça.

Désolé je veux arrêter là pour le suspense et aussi parce que là il faut vraiment que je fasse mes devoirs et mon TPE (TPE blanc la semaine prochaine grrr)

Les suggestions et les avis sont toujours les bienvenus et le chapitre suivant sera encore plus long mais sans doute weekend prochain. Ce qui ont Twitter peuvent me suivre.

MarieasKM

Voilà à weekend prochain !


End file.
